czerka_rdfandomcom-20200214-history
The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Piglet - Mushu (Mulan) *Tigger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Owl - Scooby-Doo *Rabbit - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *Eeyore - Dumbo *Gopher - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Kanga - Terk (Tarzan) *Roo - Curious George *Christopher Robin - Jimmy Neutron Scenes *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Louis the Alligator) *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 2 - Louis's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 4 - Louis Visits Jimmy Neutron *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 6 - Lunch as Foulfellow's/Louis Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 7 - Louis and Scooby-Doo Meet Jose Carioca *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 9 - Jose Carioca Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE ALLIGATOR" *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 10 - Louis Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 12 - Louis Visits Mushu *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 13 - Tea Time with Scooby-Doo *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 14 - Louis Meets Daffy Duck (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 15 - Louis Meets Daffy Duck (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 19 - The Hero Party/Mushu Gives His House to Scooby-Doo *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 21 - Foulfellow's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Daffy Duck Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 23 - Foulfellow Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 24 - Ducks Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 25 - Daffy Duck Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 26 - Daffy Duck Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clips Used *The Princess and the Frog *Mulan *Mulan 2 *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Scooby-Doo *Pinocchio *Dumbo *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Melody Time *Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Tarzan 2 *The Legend of Tarzan *Curious George *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle *Curious George (TV Series) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Gallery Louis the Alligator as Winnie the Pooh Mushu as Piglet Daffy Duck as Tigger Scooby-Doo as Owl John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Rabbit Dumbo as Eeyore Jose Carioca as Gopher Terk as Kanga Curious George as Roo Jimmy Neutron as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs